


The Luckiest

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first meaningful thing your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your arm.





	The Luckiest

In a world where your soulmate mark was the first meaningful thing they said to you, it caused great moments of frustration while awaiting the so far unspoken words tattooed somewhere on your arm. 

Andy had no idea what context her soulmate's sentence was going to be spoken until she heard it firsthand, causing her to stop immediately in her tracks and look intently at the woman before her. 

"You are very fetching." That was it, those four words that Andy knew better than anything after staring at them on the inside of her arm for her whole life. Of course it would be Miranda, her fierce boss and fashion idol to the masses. 

Luckily the Miranda she knew was not as harsh on her as she was with others. Sure, she was in the beginning, but as their relationship evolved, so did an understanding of respect. 

"So if Steven decides to rethink the divorce, by all means, fetch away." Miranda continued, not noticing Andy's blanching at the previous line. 

After hearing her mark, she had an incredibly difficult time focusing, but managed to make it through unscathed after offering up any amount of assistance. 

And when Miranda put Nigel's life on the back burner, yet again, Andy fought so hard to keep her cool and remain by Miranda's side, only because of her newly understood soul mark. 

\---

After returning back to the US and having everything settle down again, a few months had passed by, the two women still growing closer. 

Unbeknownst to them, Emily and Nigel had weekly drink dates to go over their 'Mirandy' sightings or ideas, as Emily had been reinstated as one of Miranda's assistants, following Andy. 

"Andrea!" Miranda called as usual, summoning Andy to her office within the next few seconds. 

"Yes, Miranda?"

"The girls' school just called. Apparently Cassidy had a rather intense conversation and Caroline pitched in, leading to some name calling and what have you." Miranda started out, unsure of why she was spilling all of this information to her employee. 

"Oh, well do you need me to go pick them up?" The brunette asked with a tilted head. 

"Yes. Take Roy and take them home for the rest of the day. You are to stay with them until I get home. Emily can handle everything here for the day." 

"I'll call Roy now." Andy said with a quick nod. 

"And if you feel so inclined to mention that boarding school and military schools do exist, that would be fabulous." Miranda said irritatedly as Andy let out a chuckle. 

"For what it’s worth, I think they’re incredible girls, Miranda." The brunette said sincerely as Miranda dropped the hand she had been waving around in the air previously. 

"What?" She asked in a mix of sharp and soft. 

"They’re protectors and I think that’s a beautiful thing." Andy stated. 

"What did you just say?" The silver haired woman asked again, slightly bewildered as Andy quirked an eyebrow. 

"They're sweet once you get to know them. I'm sure they had a reason for whatever words were said, I know they're both very protective of each other especially. I’m sure whoever they yelled at had it coming." 

"Very well. Carry on." Miranda said before turning around in her chair, waiting for Andy to leave. 

\---

"Girls, hi. Your mom is still at work, so she sent me. Anything you’d like to share or talk about?" Andy asked the twins as they piled into the Mercedes, both in the backseat while Andy sat in the front with Roy. 

"Yeah. Beth Lawson is a real bitch." Caroline shot out as Andy faced the front of the car to hide her smirk. 

"Language, Caroline." Andy half-heartedly scolded the 13-year-old. 

"It’s the truth, Andy. Beth was being so rude to Lauren because her parents aren’t soulmates. And I’ve had it with her. She doesn’t need to be so rude. She’s just jealous because Lauren’s parents are way happier than hers." 

"Probably because her parents don’t have Beth as a child." Caroline said as soon as Cassidy was done talking. 

"You and your mother have the quickest wit. And while it can be amazing, it can also be hurtful. I’m not condoning what Beth did or said, but sometimes it’s best to not let some bully get the best of you." Andy said, happy to see the twins nod slowly, yet receptively. 

\---

Another month passed by with Andy and Miranda both in denial about how the other must feel about them, though Emily and Nigel had started a betting pool throughout the office. 

One Tuesday night Andy was just opening a bottle of wine when her phone rang. 

"Damn it." She muttered as she went to grab it from off the couch, freezing slightly when she was that it wasn’t her boss, but her boss' daughter. 

"Cass, are you okay?" She asked somewhat frantically. 

"Yeah, we’re all fine. I just have this report due tomorrow and I’m not asking you to do it for me, but I need some major help." She added, especially since the girls and Andy had a conversation previously that encouraged them to do their own work. 

"Okay, what’s the report?" 

"I’m supposed to be writing a series of articles all on one topic. I wrote the articles, but I can’t get it to work well together and I don’t know how to format this. It’s due tomorrow and I’m so tired." The teen complained as Andy slipped on her shoes. 

"How about I meet you at your house in 20 minutes? We can knock everything out in the next 2 hours and you’ll be in bed by 10?"

"Perfect, thank you so much!"

\--- 

Andy knocked on the door to the large townhouse before looking down and realizing that she was still wearing yoga pants, a sweatshirt, and Nike sneakers. 

"Too late now." She mumbled under her breath as she heard the lock click on the door. 

"Andrea?" She saw Miranda’s confusion show briefly on her face. 

"Hi Miranda. Sorry to bother you so late, Cassidy called me about some journalism related homework help." Andy explained as Miranda gestured for her to come in. 

"Well thank you for coming, I appreciate it." The silver haired woman added, slightly shocked by the surprise guest. 

"Anytime, Miranda."

"I'm going back to work in my study, but please come see me before you leave." 

"Of course, Miranda." Andy said, gulping somewhat nervously, wondering what the woman could possibly want to talk about.

\---

At 10:15, Cassidy was thanking Andy immensely and heading off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

The brunette stood at the landing of the stairs, took a deep breath, and then proceeded downstairs as confidently as she could manage. 

She peeked her head into her beautiful boss' study, taking a second to watch the silver haired woman work furiously on the book in front of her. 

"Miranda?" She asked questioningly, not missing the woman freeze before her. 

"Andrea. Please, come in." She said slowly, removing her glasses as the brunette walked closer to her. "Thank you again for helping Cassidy with her homework." 

"Of course, Miranda. She's a brilliant girl, I'm always happy to help her or Caroline." She said sincerely as Miranda gave a slow nod. 

"Speaking of that, I wanted to bring something up to you. There's no smooth way to say this, so I'll just come out with it." The woman said, butterflies forming in her stomach as she watched her assistant quirk an eyebrow. 

"Sure?" The younger woman said softly as she tilted her head. 

"I think we're soulmates." The editor breathed out heavily, worry coming across her face as Andy broke out into a breathtaking smile. 

"I know. We are." She said, her smile wide as she spoke unwaveringly. 

"You know?" The woman before her asked, she herself smiling now. 

"Since Paris. I just assumed you weren't interested." She added with a shrug, smile still in place. 

"You silly girl." Her boss said fondly as she stood up and sat down on the couch next to her newfound soulmate. "I didn't know until this afternoon." 

"Really?" Andy spoke softly. 

"When you spoke about my girls." She confirmed with a nod. 

"Oh. Well. How do you feel about it then?" Andy asked, heart pounding in her chest as she scooted even closer to Miranda. 

"Like the luckiest person in the world." Miranda stated simply as she rested her hand on Andy's and smiled brightly at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm on tumblr under the same name, so feel free to drop a prompt here or there!


End file.
